Windshields for boats are sometimes built as unitary structures at a manufacturing site and transported to a boat building site for installation on the boat. The windshields typically include port and starboard side panels and curved fronts, all having a rake or angle relative to the vertical. The complexity of the windshield indicates its manufacture at a site remote from the boat building site for later installation as a unit on the boat. Unitary windshield structures of this type are typically and desirably quite strong. However, a principle drawback of unitary windshields of this type is the necessity to transport the rather large cumbersome structure to the boat building site. Handling, shipping, storage and packaging create major problems in connection with these large unitary boat windshields. Further, it is oftentimes difficult to obtain effective sealing about the windshield particularly along the top of the windshield.